Natural rubber latices derived from rubber trees are typically collected and processed into a preserved and stabilized latex composition for storage and shipment and usually contain about 60-62 percent by weight of natural rubber. Natural rubber latices are compounded and then used, for example, in the production of medical balloons, medical-examination gloves, catheters, breather bags, condoms, etc.
It is known that natural rubber latex contains small amounts of allergy-inducing proteins. A variety of enzymes have been used in natural rubber latex, to deproteinize the latex by the structural breakdown of the enzymes (usually hydrolysis to reduce or eliminate the allergy-inducing protein content). Proteolysis may be accomplished by the addition of various enzymes, such as trypsin, pepsin, rennin, and protease, to the natural rubber latex. The rate of hydrolysis of the proteins to the water-soluble peptide breakdown products is influenced by time, temperature, pH, and the presence of metallic ions and other substrates. The enzymes may be used in raw rubber latex, prevulcanized latex or finished compounded latex. Desensitized latices are required, where the natural rubber latex products come in contact with the human body. Adhesive products have been developed employing natural rubber latices, which generally include tackifiers, gelling agents, antioxidants, and surfactants.
It is desirable to provide a new and improved latex adhesive composition and method of bonding with enhanced contact bond strength and bonded systems and methods of bonding various materials employing such adhesive compositions.